The Hunger Games II
by primrose001
Summary: A version of Mockingjay II, though set in the Hunger Games. Rated T for language/violence.
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

**Hi Everyone this is my impression of what would've happened if it had been Katniss+Gale in the Games!**

**I'm not too great, but I'll try.**

* * *

Dong!

I sprint off to my right, grab a bow and arrows, two knives, two backpacks, and dash off. I run to a cave overlooking the river, and wait for Katniss while I catch my breath. I think she'll like this place, even though she prefers trees, due to its convience. Hopefully it doesn't take her too long to get here.

* * *

All of a sudde, there's a commotion outside. _Have the Careers found Me?_

No, it's not me. Phew. But then my eyes focus. _Shit. _It's that boy from 2, Cato, chasing Katniss. He must've gotten separated from the pack, but I don't care, cuz he's got a sword in his hand and a belt of knives while Katniss has her bow (which isn't loaded!), a knife, and nothing else. Stupid Cato. I draw the arrow, aim, and release it, heading for Cato's neck.


	2. Chapter 2: Gale

**Katniss POV**

Cato leans over me, raising his sword. He grins as he swings the fat blade down, slicing my left leg. Blood pours from the wound and shocks me senseless. He's raising the blade again, probably for the blow that will kill me. _I'm sorry, Gale_, I think, and close my eyes.

* * *

No Pain. _What? But Cato just..._ I open my eyes to find Cato dead next to me, an arrow in his neck. _Great, _I think, _Cato's dead but now there's another person who wants to kill me. Or is it?_

Gale steps out of the shadows. " Catnip," he whispers.

"Gale," I reply

* * *

**Sorry the Chapters are really short!**

**Please R&R, and I'll try to add more**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

**Gale POV**

I carry Katniss to a nearby cave, or at least I try. But her screams of pain are so excruciating that I have to stop. BY the river, I clean her up a bit and bandage the wound, but then I notice the cut isn't the only injury. She also has two slits in her back, that could only have been made by a knife. Then I hear the footsteps.

"Katniss" I say

"Gale?"

"We need to at least get into that cave"

"I don't think I can make it though"

"I don't care, Katniss," I reply, "We're going up there".

I carry her the rest of the way. We settle in the cave and she falls asleep just as I hear voices. Four of them. Careers. "Where's Cato?" they say.

**Clove POV**

"Where the hell is he?" I ask.

"He did say he was gonna chase that stupid District 12 girl," Marvel points out.

"Maybe she-uh-kkilled Cato!"

"Not possible," I reply to that stupid girl from 4, "Cato had the element of suprise. And she had two knives in her back, courtesy of us. i don't think anyone would've survived."

Glimmer speaks for the first time. "Could it be that that guy from 12 killed him?"

"You're all retarded!" I shriek, and leave.

That night, I see Cato in the sky. My absolute worst fears have been confirmed. I don't love Cato, but 2 tributes from the same district can win (rule made by the people who originally set up the Games). He was my best chance of winning. Without im, it'll be harder, but I'll make it home. I will. _What a doubt_, I hear. What! Wait, there's nobody. Just my imagination...

**Prim POV**

Even though Katniss is probably on the verge of death, I can't help but stare at Rory. I llooooovveee him so much. "Rory", I say, "I'm feeling dizzy. Could you take me out on a walk?"

"What-sure-I mean-ok." he stammers. _Yes, he probably luvs me too otherwise he'd act diffrently. _

Outside, I whisper, "Rory, I love you,"

"I love you too, Prim,"

We kiss, and the emotional feeling runs through me warmly. I never want to stop. But then, Vick comes out to check on us. "Rory? Prim? Are you all-aaaaahhh! Mom! Rory and Prim are kissing! AAAHHHH!"

"Vick, if you don't tell, I'll do all your chores for a month," Rory says.

"Deal," Vick replies.

Once we get inside, they've already turned off the TV. I go to bed, thinking about Rory and hoping that Gale and katniss will make it home.

* * *

**Was it Good? R&R!**


End file.
